


Bite the Moon, Blame it for the Tooth Ache.

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Series: Supernatural Gayness [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Akabane Karma, BAMF Asano Gakushuu, Discrimination, Fluff, Gay Akabane Karma, Humor, M/M, Monsters, Naga, Protective Akabane Karma, Protective Asano Gakushuu, Vampire Asano Gakushuu, Vampires, Werewolf Akabane Karma, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Kunugigaoka High, a place of acceptance for all races, supernatural and other.That's what it was supposed to be. And with the principal and his son being vampires, you'd think a werewolf, like Karma, could get by relatively unscathed, but... well, whatever. It's not like he was planning on telling anyone anyway. Until the school decides it wants to do a late-night party of sorts, that Asano really wants him to go to.On the full moon.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Supernatural Gayness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590352
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. I Am So Fucked.

"I'm not going."

it wasn't a question, and Karma was not going to let the other change his mind.

Asano just leaned farther onto his table, smile way too polite to be real. they were in the middle of a classroom though, and oh how the boy loved his masks.

"oh come on Akabane, lighten up a bit! it's just a simple supernatural gathering night, and I can tell by your scent that you aren't human. and I'm sure we'd all love to know what you are!" the boy said, violet eyes twinkling suspiciously.

Karma's eyes narrowed, and he ground his teeth. was there a way the other knew? no, no way. not even the principal was able to get that information if a student did not give it.

besides, the Asano's couldn't be that cruel, right?

the last werewolf that showed himself at this school was literally mobbed and beaten bloody!

it was so bad the kid had been removed from school on a stretcher and was too afraid to ever go back. he'd been homeschooled since then!

and yes, he was amazing, but even he couldn't stand against the whole student body.

the knowing little smirk on the vampire's face made him think that maybe the Asano's somehow did know...

which meant the boy wanted him to get beaten half-dead and left to rot.

that...

hurt more than he'd like to admit.

like, yeah, they argued a lot and were very competitive but Karma considered the other a hesitant friend...

rage built up quickly in him, his stomach churning disgustingly.

whatever. he didn't need him.

his eyes narrowed, and he drew himself to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table.

the whole class startled, silencing, watching.

Karma towered over the vampire before him, glaring hard.

"I said no blood-sucker, or do I need to say it in a language you _understand_?"

he released a bit of his aura on the last word, not enough so people could tell what he was, but enough to force the humans and lower level monsters in the room down onto their desks from the pressure.

Asano's eyes widened in shock...

and then narrowed.

but not in anger...

it was...

concern?

the roan haired vampire frowned, taking a step back. "hey now," he said calmly, "it doesn't have to come down to violence... I'm... sorry for pushing you." he said, sounding oddly genuine.

 _Fake._ Karma had to remind himself, _it's fake._

"However, I'd ask you kindly to re-call your aura, I think some of our poor human classmates may pass out, and class is about to start..." he continued, violet eyes careful.

Karma blinked, looking around and realizing that he was right.

the humans in the room were breathing heavily, pale, and sweating.

the teacher, a human, was leaning heavily against the chalkboard, panting and pale like the rest.

to the wolf side of his brain, it was eye candy.

to his morals, it was a kick to the stomach.

he instantly reigned it back in, muttering an apology under his breath, head hung low in shame.

"it's... it's okay, Akabane." Asano said, a fake kind smile on his lips. "but just tell me when you're uncomfortable next time. I'll never take it too far, I swear." then he was given that dazzling 'i'm an angel' smile, and he sneered.

"I don't need your fake-ass promises..." he muttered under his breath, but he knew the boy's vampire hearing would pick it up.

he didn't wait for a reaction, whirling around with the intent to sit back down...

then, he abruptly stopped, realizing that with his rage, his aura was climbing again, and the pressure was beginning to rise...

that could only mean...

his body was trying to turn.

" _fuck_..." he muttered, bringing up his hand to see the veins in his wrist pulse.

he snarled quietly, suddenly very hungry.

he needed to go.

he needed to go _now_.

he instantly changed course and headed for the classroom door, quiet curses falling from his lips.

he heard Gakshuu call out but ignored it, slamming the door shut on his way out.

he went straight for the bathroom, knowing that he wouldn't make it to the doors in time.

he tried for a moment to walk slow enough as to not get suspicious looks from people passing, but he barely had the strength to not drop to all fours.

so, Karma ran.

it didn't cross his mind that he was running faster than many low-level monsters could, but the halls were thankfully empty enough.

he reached the bathroom in seconds and skidded to a stop, turning to duck inside.

he breathed a sigh of relief and panted for breath, but it was short-lived as that sickly hot feeling tried to force itself up from his stomach and his muscles clenched and unclenched. his body tried to turn right then and there.

he tensed and a growl of pain ripped itself from his throat, but he had a lot of practice with holding the beast inside.

Karma basically fell into the bathroom stall, slamming the door closed behind him hard and throwing himself into the corner.

he slid down the wall, his veins running black as his fangs tried to grow in. he growled, covering his gasping mouth with his hands and slamming his eyes shut.

and then he stayed in that position, the only movement his body made being his shaking breaths.

he stayed that way until his fangs retracted and he was sure his body wouldn't force him to turn. 

and he stayed even then, panting a little in exhaustion.

thankfully his aura hadn't climbed too high during that whole thing, so his secret was probably safe.

he wasn't sure quite how long he sat there, mind blank, body tired.

he didn't break from this trance, not until a familiar scent hit him.

Asano. he tensed. 

maybe the boy didn't know he was in here?

but no, of course, he did. his nose was almost as good as karmas...

he was right outside now, but thankfully the stall door was l-...

he hadn't locked the stall door.

...he sighed, resigning himself to his fate as the stall door creaked open and his gaze fell to the floor.

the footsteps stopped in front of him, and he found himself just staring nervously at the boy's shoes.

after a few tense seconds, the vampire spoke.

"Sorry I took so long. I needed to go to the cafeteria first."

Karma's brows furrowed, and he lifted his head...

just in time for a package to be dropped into his lap.

the scent of honey chicken and rice hit him like a train, and he drank in the scent with a snarling stomach.

but he held himself back, looking up at Asano warily. 

The boy gave a small, awkward smile and sank down to the floor in front of him.

"I, um..." he started. "I don't mean to assume what creature you are, but your eyes and teeth are pretty sharp so... that makes me think you're carnivorous... I got the rice just in case but..."

Karma blinked. _what?_

"...why?" he asked quietly. Asano blinked. "you weren't at lunch. and earlier... I get angry on an empty stomach too. I figured that might be part of why you were so upset..." he said, cheeks reddening a little.

Karma blinked. once. twice.

That was... freaking adorable...

a tiny, tiny smile. split his lips. he chuckled a little, quietly. then he laughed a bit louder. and then louder, until he was clutching his stomach and heaving with laughter.

"h-hey! what's so funny!?" Asano hissed. Karma just grinned, trying to recover from his giggles.

"here I thought you'd come to yell at me, but no, you just came with food and cuteness to give!" Karma giggled.

Asano glared, blushing even more.

"...Idiot." he muttered quietly, "stop laughing...!"

and alas, Karma had to comply, as when you're starving laughter becomes an awfully unpleasant experience. Your stomach growls in time with your laughter and it's just not you're best moment.

so he calmed himself, staring oddly at the package in his lap. he couldn't quite place the feeling in his chest but...

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling at least.

but still.

the smell was intoxicating, and he gulped involuntarily, but was it really safe to...

he looked back to Asano, examining him closely. Asano watched him just as closely, but his expression was so...

open?

"Go ahead Akabane. we don't want a repeat of earlier do we?"

he winced a little, guilt flaring through his chest. he did as he was told, ripping open the package in his lap.

his stomach jumped in a snarl as the full scent his him, and he had to bite his lip to keep in an... _unsightly_ noise.

he shoveled food into his mouth as fast as his pride would allow him to, almost moaning at the flavor.

Asano just watched him, not moving from where he sat.

Karma was almost halfway through his meal when his stomach finally settled a little, the tension dissolving slowly from his nerves.

he took a breath then, sighing slowly. "Thank you," he muttered.

Asano smiled. "of course. I'm sorry I pushed you earlier. to tell you the truth..." the vampire sighed, scooting so he was next to Karma, against the bathroom wall. how could someone look so gorgeous in a fucking bathroom? 

"I was just excited for you to come. You're about the only one who can challenge me, and maybe... I wanted that challenge outside of school? I don't know. I know it was selfish, and I apologize"

He sounded... sheepish almost, not meeting Karma's eyes as he spoke. Karma himself just stared for a second, mouth agape, heart thundering. maybe it was the hunger, but Karm suddenly felt flustered. 

the way the boy before him wrung his hands together, an embarrassed smile tugging his lips, the fact he actually _wanted Karma by his side outside school_...

it elated him more than it should. Asano actually wanted him around! he-

"I'll be there."

_what!?_

His lips moved without his brain's consent, and before he could open his mouth to take it back...

_Asano fucking beamed._

"Really!?" the boy chirped, his hand finding Karma's knee as he turned to face him. Karma flushed, laughing shakily. "I-I mean sure, it isn't that big a deal..."

 _'Yes it is!'_ his brain screamed at him, ' _You're gonna fucking die!'_

but no matter how strong that fear grew inside him, he just couldn't take it back, not when Asano was looking at him with those eyes...

_'Fuck me. I'm gonna die.'_

"Thank you Akabane! I'll make sure you don't get bored." the other promised. he forced a laugh, but it was shaky at best. "You'd better." he forced out.

_He was completely and utterly fucked._


	2. Fuck You Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimately, after a talk with his best friend, the night of the party rears its ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupophobia or Lycophobia: The fear of Werewolves or wolves.
> 
> This is really ✨shit✨!!! I was super ✨gone✨!!! I bet you wish there was a ✨dislike button✨!!!

Karma hung his head in shame, waiting for the wrath of the boy before him, not so toxically masculine that he couldn't admit that he was fucking petrified.

the boy before him tapped his fingers on his crossed arms at an increasingly fast pace, and Karma could _feel_ the air become heavy.

"Let me get this straight." a voice hissed slowly, too slowly. He gulped. "You had a gay panic attack and made a _promise to a vampire_ that you'd attend a party on the full moon, with your class, who might _actually_ kill you if they found out you were a werewolf."

Karma winced. now that he heard it out loud it did sound stupid... damnit...

Nagisa just pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. "You're a fucking idiot Karma."

Karma whined, falling back on the boy's bed.

"Can't you just stab me or something!? can't go if I'm bleeding out." he despaired. his best friend tilted his head, seriously considering it. "Hm. No, that wouldn't work. They have plenty of healers at the hospital that could fix a minor stab wound easily. I'd have to seriously injure you, and as appealing as that sounds right now, I don't trust myself to not kill you." Nagisa reasoned, completely calm, and it brought a lop-sided grin to Karma's lips.

"rather you kill me than them. but that would be somewhat difficult to explain to the cops."

For the first time since he'd begun talking, Nagisa's lips twitched. "'Oh don't worry about it officer, he was a really gay werewolf'" Nagisa mocked. they shared an iniquitous chuckle. 

And how sad it was, that with the widespread Homophobia and Lupophobia, that could actually be a pretty convincing argument.

his Naga friend sighed then, some of the tension draining from his shoulders and he ran a hand through his hair in annoyance.

It was getting a little long again. That was a side effect of him being a Naga, his hair grew pretty quick... though, like Karma, he had two forms. he wasn't a half-snake all the time, that would make life difficult. but that meant when he did turn, his hair grew out all at once, and that's just annoying when you want it short. it was for this reason Nagisa largely stayed in this more human form.

Nagisa stared at him for a short while, worrying his lip between his teeth in thought. He sighed again, even more tired sounding than last time somehow.

"Usually I'd suggest you just skip, but you happened to make a promise to a _vampire_ so you can't exactly do that..." he lamented, humming a little.

"...Okay, I've got it."

Karma perked up. 

"It's just some old warehouse, right? so you'll get there early, before the moon rises, and black out all the windows except for the entrance. decorate it with creepy candles and shit, say it's for decoration. then just stay away from the main light source until the sun rises..." the boy bit his lip, a clear look of concern paining his face. "This will be hard, Karma, and it's not sure-fire. You'll be just close enough to the moonlight to feel awful, and you can't get careless."

Karma looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. pondering over his options, he realized that this really was the best one there was. this was gonna suck, but...

"I can do it."

 _'I'll just stick to the walls and I'll be fine,'_ he reasoned to himself, _'It'll all be fine...'_

And that's how he found himself stuffed into the corner of an overly loud and crowded Halloween party, lightly trembling fingers tapping his cup. he couldn't help but wonder how unlucky one creature could be. A full moon on Halloween only occurred every eighteen to nineteen years, right? How twisted was God to let that coincide with him?

He sighed, taking a slow sip from his cup, wincing, both at the taste of whatever the liquid was and the way-too-loud noise all around him. It wouldn't have bothered him so much, had he not been a thin wall away from full moonlight. the closeness made him ache and he could feel the call of the moon quivering through his every muscle. besides that, it felt like two cats were fighting inside his stomach, and it was only getting worse. Nagisa had been right.

This was really hard.

"Nice decorations Akabane."

_finally._

he looked up into piercing violet eyes, the glow coming off them making his stomach flip.

"Just wanted to see those eyes of yours properly."

what was in this cup? or was this the moon?

Asano just smirked, chuckling a little. the boy leaned in close, their noses mere inches apart. "you may look at them as long as you wish." he hummed.

_Holy shit!_

he struggled to keep his face from betraying his emotions. he quirked an eyebrow, sloppy smirk in place. "Hello to you too."

they fell into a familiar rhythm after that, a practiced clash of insults and ego-stroking that no one quite understood but them. Karma laughed as the other called him nitwit, feeling the painful twisting in his stomach begin to settle. how funny...

he let out a shuddering breath. "Someday you'll understand," he said suddenly. Asano's brow furrowed. Karma paused. He hadn't meant to say that out loud but... well, that had been happening a lot with this boy huh? might as well just go with it at this point...

"Someday you'll understand why this means so much." he explained slowly. Asano blinked at him, clueless. He laughed a little. Asano's eyes narrowed, deep in thought... then he extended an arm, expression hard-set. "Let's talk. away from the noise."

Talk? Karma's mouth went dry as he stared at the offered arm, thoroughly confused. was he supposed to grab it? did straight boys do that? Was Asano even aware that he was doing it? Was he expressing something else and Karma was just too dumb to tell what? what w- 

"Don't overthink it." 

the simple, sharp command snapped him from his worried reverie, and he watched the vampire's lips quirk up.

"Yes or no, Akabane. It's that easy."

why did the way he said his last name have to be so attractive?

he surely wasn't going to turn this chance down though. he slowly interlocked his arm with the other's, waiting pensively to be shoved off, told that that wasn't what Asano was trying to do, told to stop being weird...

but the roan haired boy just hummed, starting to lead them through the crowd around them. Karma followed, at a loss. He was happy, at least, that Asano was keeping close to the walls

Asano stopped briefly at the punch bowl to refill their cups- Karma having a quiet breakdown next to him because he was getting him a drink- before Gakushuu led them on to a small room off the main one. it wasn't occupied, realized Karma with surprise, but the door was a tad hard to spot.

but this meant that he was going to be with Asano.

in a dimly lit room.

Alone.

_'I'm so fucking gay..._

Asano let out a bark of laughter by his side, suddenly, and it made him jump. "What's so funny?" he asked. Violet eyes twinkled. "Let's sit down." he urged, Karma complying with a quiet "alright...?"

he sank awkwardly to the ground against the wall, and he growled a little in annoyance when Asano gracefully found his place next to him.

_'Pretty bastard...'_

Asano grinned at him suddenly, leaning so their shoulders brushed. 

Karma scowled as his heart jumped. 

Karma observed the pale boy in the dim light of the candles, watching dust particles fall around him. "You don't belong in a place so dusty and broken, pretty boy"

It came out of his mouth a mocking sneer, but Karma knew he meant it.

Asano laughed beside him, but a question hit his ears instead of a retort.

"Do you feel attraction often?" Asano asked very suddenly. Karma blinked. "Wh-what?"

The roan continued without a beat, "You don't do you? Often feel yourself in the throws of temptation... which means..."

the boy shifted, his piercing eyes meeting Karma's confused ones with a smirk. "It's fairly obvious when you do."

Karma tensed, a snarl of uncertainty trying to rise in his throat. he went to scoot away, but Asano moved with the speed of a vampire, pinning him in place with a hand on the wall beside him. "Don't be nervous." the other whispered. Karma stayed tense, wary, making him sigh.

"I can hear your heartbeat." he confessed suddenly, "And I can hear stray thoughts."

Karma's breath caught in his throat, and he squished himself back against the wall. he knew! he read his mind and he knew what he was, and this was all a ploy to get him out here on the full moon, so he could tell everyone, so he could ruin him for good.

Karma had nowhere to go, boxed in, and he could only close his eyes and wait for the inevitable.

But Asano didn't move.

"...Stray thoughts, Akabane. I don't know anything you don't overtly want me to know."

Karma opened his eyes to peer into violet depths. Asano's eyes were unreadable as always...

"But I have heard several stray thoughts from you tonight. because you're worried about something. so worried, in fact, that your thoughts are running like a river. meaning your... attraction has been made known."

Karma couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, despising himself for letting himself get trapped like this. he should be running now. he should leave, before Asano has the chance to reject him. he'd never _wanted_ the other to know. he hadn't planned on confessing. he had never planned on making this hard on the other in any way. it was just a stupid, small thing that he could get over.

"Drop it." he said quickly, "And I'll never bring it up. you don't have to-"

he was cut off very suddenly by lips pressing against his. Karma choked a little, freezing in place.

Asano pulled away far too quickly. "In all your mad ranting," he uttered slowly, "it never once occurred to you that I might feel the same?"

Karma opened his mouth, intending to say words, but he couldn't think of any to say over the jumble in his mind. he didn't think he'd be able to force them out anyway.

Asano hummed, smiling. "You don't need to freak out," he told him. "And we don't need to make this dramatic. I'd like to kiss you. would you like to kiss me?"

Karma nodded, breathlessly.

"Would you like to kiss other people?" the vampire continued, leaning back. Karma shook his head, a little disgusted at the thought. he was simultaneously grateful and grieved for the space between them. The grin widened. "Neither would I. Isn't that all that matters?"

"No." left Karma's mouth immediately, "No, there's... there's things you don't know, Asano!"

his pulse skyrocketed, and deep sorrow gripped him. it wasn't fair.

the vampire stared confusedly at him. "what could be so bad you think it would deter me?' he questioned calmly.

Karma clenched his teeth, despaired. this wasn't fucking fair...

"I..."

he finally got his chance. something was finally going right. but he had to say _no._ all because of what he was.

"I--" He choked out, sadness and fear a fury in his mind,

"I'm a-"

a high, blood-curdling scream disrupted them, making them both snap their heads up. they shared a glance before simultaneously jumping up to rush into the main room.

Karma pushed the last five minutes to the back of his mind, speeding up as he heard howling laughter outside.

The class was gathered at the doors, watching a commotion outside, and he watched Asano push himself immediately to the front as he himself circled around them to watch from a blindspot. _'The way it was always supposed to be,'_ his mind supplied acridly. 

he was trying hard to stay out of the light as he observed, but the sight outside froze him in place.

a girl he knew was out there. was Yumi her name? she was human. they had classes together. she gave him strawberry milk sometimes. 

She was crying, her dress ripped, surrounded by a dozen monstrous figures.

Illuminated by the full moon's light, Karma realized what they were, and his eyes narrowed, a growl of contempt rising in his throat.

"Are they... werewolves?" asked a fearful voice, and his head snapped up. "Absolutely not!" he growled. his outburst had the students' eyes on him, including Asano's, and he hurried to continue before they got suspicious.

"They're Crocotta," he spat the name with venom, "ruthless beasts with only sin on the mind."

one of the hyena-like beasts cackled at his explanation, scrunching up his sinister face. "Awwe, don't be so cold. we just wanna have a little fun with a gorgeous girl! unless you'd like to stop us?" it taunted in its horribly distorted voice.

Karma tensed, eyes suddenly fixed to the wood floor. if he stepped not a foot forward, his foot would meet moonlight. the moon itself hung low tonight, close, glowing its bright silver glow over the trees. it was so bright tonight. he could feel his skin prickling just from the light spill. that wasn't enough to make him turn. he'd have to step out. and he should. he should turn, and he should help, but...

he was frozen, fear seizing his chest. _'Move.'_ his mind hissed. he clenched his teeth, a snarl shaking his throat. _'Move you fucking coward!'_

but he couldn't. he couldn't move, because there were eyes on him, eyes that would rip him apart if he even _tried_ to...

"That won't be necessary, I'm afraid." a familiar voice stated calmly.

his gaze snapped up. Asano wasn't looking at him, slitted eyes fixated on the crocotta. "I'll be removing you from the grounds myself. you may run now, if you'd like."

the pack broke into a bout of horrendous laughter. "come on then!" a new crocotta hollered, "Stop us then!"

"Don't." Karma spoke hurriedly, "Asano, they'll rip you apart! It's the full moon, canines-" he cut himself off, self-loathing boiling in his blood as his eyes flashed, "there's too many."

Asano turned slowly...

and smiled at him, softly. "Karma," the other directed, making his breath catch, "don't underestimate me. It's my job to protect you all. besides..." he squinted. "Your heartbeat. it's faster than I've ever heard it. This has something to do with why you were worried, right? That means..." he bared his fangs, war-ready, "If I eliminate it, you don't have to be worried anymore."

Karma's chest clenched, emotion surging through him.

_'Asano...'_

"Hold up," the first crocotta growled, eyes zeroed in on Karma, "You... you're a-" he was cut up by a bright flash, and then his own how of pain. the crocotta stumbled, looking at the long, bleeding gash on his side. Asano stood behind him, eyes ice-cold, claws bright crimson. "You shouldn't take your eyes off your enemy," he said icily, bringing his hand up to his lips. he ran his tongue along the length of his pointer finger, before grimacing and spitting blood onto the frosted ground.

"So every part of you is disgusting," the vampire commented drily. The injured crocotta snarled. "Son of a bitch!" He roared, lunging for him at the same time one of his packmates did as the girl from before ran into the waiting arms of a classmate, who frantically began to check her over for injuries.

Karma held his breath, but Asano didn't look the least bit intimidated. he leaped in a flash as they neared, grabbing both of them by the scruffs and bashing their heads together with all his might. he grinned as they yelled out, throwing the limp creatures to the ground, but another used his distraction as an opening, jumping up to sink its jagged teeth into his shoulder from behind.

Asano cried out as he was yanked backward and shook vigorously, before scrambling to stay up and gripping the creature's jaws with a hiss. he slowly, very slowly began to pry them open, kicking off another that tried to lunge for him in the chaos.

His strength was incredibly impressive, these creatures were known for their bite-force above most else.

when he got his shoulder loose Asano swung the creature into a nearby tree, the crocotta yelping as it fell. but Karma watched Asano look around, the fire draining from his eyes a little. Karma didn't blame him in the least. the two Asano had taken down before were on their feet again, shaking blood onto the frost, and the one he'd just dealt with was in the middle of rising to his feet.

meanwhile, the other nine circled him, snarling and yapping, waiting for an opening.

Asano was already panting, gripping his bloody shoulder.

"There's too many..." Ren breathed, clear fear in his voice. Karma's teeth clenched so hard he was sure they'd crack. He knew what he had to do. but it would ruin things forever. 

the thought hurt. badly. so so badly. just as things were finally getting to be okay. He wanted to sob. this wasn't supposed to happen. he should have never come tonight, promise be damned. tears gathered on his waterline, and he slammed his eyes shut to keep them from spilling. he should have just stayed home... fuck... fuck!

he backed away from the students around him silently, letting them be distracted by the scene unfolding in front of them.

he slipped silently out the back of the building, a sob bubbling in his throat as the soothing, cooling light of the moon hit his burning skin. a sudden sense of peace washed over him.

the moon taking care of one of its children. 

"Just a second," he begged the moon. "You can have me in just a second... I need you" his voice broke, "But I have a call to make first. I don't know what's going to happen to me after this."

when he didn't immediately begin to turn, he sighed in relief, nodding his thanks to the moon above. he got out his phone, keeping his eyes locked on the fractured moon. It rang for what felt like forever, the silence palpable...

he did pick up though. of course he did. "Karma? are you okay? is the party over or...?" Karma just listened to his friend's voice for a second, letting the sound comfort him. he didn't have long though. "Nagisa," he murmured, voice gravely. "I have to turn."

he heard the other suck in breath. "Karma, I know it feels like that but-" "No." he interupted. "Crocotta attacked the warehouse. Asano is out there fighting them, by himself. He isn't going to last. I have to..." he breathed out shakily, feeling the moon pulling him, "You're my best friend Nagisa. and I l-l..." he growled a little, "I love you for that. I don't..." he panted, "I don't say that enough."

"Karma," Nagisa said, fear raising his voice, "Karma don't talk like that!"

it had begun to snow, Karma realized, watching it slowly coating the ground.

He smiled softly. "Koro-sensei would have been so proud of you. out of all of us, it would have been you. You're amazing..." he grunted, the phone falling from his hands as his body began to shake. it was time.

he fell to his knees as he panted. Nagisa was calling his name, fearfully, desperately, but he'd said what needed to be said. he reached over and hung up the phone as he felt his bones begin to shift...

and then snap.

he muffled a scream into the crook of his arm, hurrying to rip off his blazer. he undid his button-up with trembling fingers, ripping it off before he finally gave himself up. 

it hurt so much less when he just didn't fight it.

the moon soothed away the tension that had been clawing at his stomach all night, the pain much more bearable now as his bones re-arranged themselves.

his new muscles tightened inside of him, fur blooming from his skin. a weird sensation to be sure. the noise from the fight was quiet at his distance, but there, and still as intense as before.

he smelled blood, though. lots of blood.

that was alright.

The snowfall would be completely red by the time he was done.

crimson fur glistening like blood under the full moon's silver light, Karma reared his head back and let out a deep, bellowing howl.

The night froze at once. the battle stopped. no noise, anywhere to be heard.

the wind even froze, leaving the night slent.

almost...

serene.

he traveled with wide strides around the side of the building on his four paws, the scent of blood and fear making a certain hunger well up intensely inside him.

not a hunger for food. a hunger for battle, a hunger for pain and bloodshed. a hunger for domination. 

and he swore it on the moon that this was a hunger he would sate. 

he stopped when he was in eyesight of everyone, taking in the situation with twitching ears.

his classmates were still gathered at the doors, unharmed.

the crocottas sustained more injuries, but they were all on their feet, all though a few were limping heavily.

And Asano...

he was still standing, though heavily wounded. blood ran freely from a wound somewhere above his hairline, dripping messily down his face. blood stained the torn up uniform at his left side, and his left leg, and he breathed heavily.

the sight filled him with a strange mix of humor, admiration, a furious rage.

humor, because Asano should be smarter than this. Crocottas are known for circling you, then leaving small wounds over time, until you were weak from bloodloss and vulnerable.

Admiration, because despite all of that, knowing all of that, Asano refused to back down. he'd done this to save him. all of them. if only he'd known...

Lastly...

Asano stared at him with wide, horrified eyes.

Lastly, furious anger. 

Anger, because things were nearly perfect. He could have been kissing the boy of his dreams right now, but it had to come to this.

Anger, because that was on him. he was a disgusting, foul werewolf, and this was bound to happen.

Anger, because he didn't predict this, with all of his supposed intelligence it never occurred to him over his jumbled nerves that something like this might happen. and most of all, he thought as he began to slowly walk towards everything...

Anger. because he didn't know how this was going to end. and this was a terrible way for things to end for him. anger, because now...

things were utterly ruined.

laughably, he was able to hear Asano's heartbeat when he got near and the crocottas scrambled back, five feet or so. it was hammering. He was afraid of Karma, frozen as he looked up at him.

Karma looked down at him for only a second, unable to watch his almost love's eyes fill with the same hatred and fear that everyone's did at the sight of him like this.

 _'3-E was different,'_ his mind supplied- kindly, for once- and he nodded as he stared at the unmoving crocotta pack.

3-E had been different. but they weren't here now. only he was. and he had a job to do.

He leaped over his rival, landing with his body poised for a fight.

He was about to paint the snow red.

He let out a deep, bellowing roar, one he knew would shake the trees for miles around, and watched his prey look to each other, unsure of whether to run or fight.

it was a good thing he wasn't leaving them a choice, then. He lunged, snapping one of the twelve into his jaws and lifting up, biting down with a horrid _'crunch'._

the creature screamed out in his grip, scrabbling for something to get a foothold on, but it was a futile effort. these creatures reached the waist of the average man in height, and Karma was as tall as the average man at least.

he crunched down harder until blood ran down his muzzle and a horrid squeal left the dogs gaping maw. 

it was then that its brethren lunged, tearing into any part they could reach with their teeth. he snarled, flinging the broken creature away and going for another. he kicked one away with his back paw, reaching down to hook his teeth into the base of another skull and shaking vigorously.

the battle continued like this, him rolling and crushing and biting and slashing, until only the biggest crocotta- the alpha, he was sure- was left standing.

"you're one hell of a monster," ground he in a voice like broken glass, "but you don't know who I am. I dunno where you came from, but if you let me finish off the pretty boy I'll leave. I didn't know I was in a wolf's territory. borders get blurry in cold weather, you know that."

Ah. so this creature thought that this was his territory, and that he'd come to chase them out.

little did the beast know...

still though, when he realized who he meant by 'pretty boy' a snarl ripped itself from his throat almost instantly. The crocotta snarled right back. "Fine then!" he shouted, lunging before Karma could blink.

jagged teeth hooked into the side of his neck, and Karma yelped out in pain.

he thrashed, trying desperately to shake the beast off, slashing with his claws and growling.

The crocotta grunted at a kick to the stomach, his hold slipping just enough for Karma to swing his leg and slam him down. sinking his teeth into the creature's spine, he growled as it snarled, turning its head to try to tear at his face. it couldn't get a good hold from how Karma held it, but it still drew quite a bit of blood as he lifted it.

he began to shake his head again, viciously, as he heard the familiar sound of tires on dirt.

no sirens though...

he threw the thrashing crocotta into a tree, roaring out with fury. if it was smart, it would take off now, and Karma could run for his life.

glancing up, his sharp eyes watched the ex principle leave his car, hair disheveled, fangs out, worry on his face. it made Karma's canine lips twitch. how heart-warming, the old Dracula rip-off did care.

little late though.

he looked back as a snarl hit his ears, to see the crocotta charging him at full speed. he snarled right back, propelling himself forward to meet it head-on.

the met in a clash of gnashing teeth and bloody claws, which ended when Karma headbutted the bottom of the creature's jaw, taking his chance when its head flew back to sink his teeth directly into its throat.

both of them froze here.

he could kill this creature. so. very. easily. and he did want to, for everything it had done. to Asano. to him. but he knew that wasn't his place to decide. and he knew what it was like to be judged purely for your species. Terasaka was part crocotta after all, and he was... manageable... and just because he hadn't met a crocotta with a soul didn't mean there wasn't one, and who knew, maybe this pathetic creature was to give birth to it.

besides, looking around, he'd done exactly what he set out to do. the snow was varying shades of smeared red.

he'd be a liar if he kept on. and he wasn't a liar.

so, he released the creature, stepping back to watch it choke and gasp. it looked up at him, black eyes shining oddly.

"...why?" it choked out. 

he let out a white puff of wintery breath, watching the other through the falling snow. _"...I've been called a monster since I was born,"_ he told him in their shared language, the real one. _"A demon. a disgrace. told I should be killed just because I was born what I am. But unlike you, I refuse to be what people name me. I'm not going to give in and be the ruthless predator they've all labeled me as. that being said..."_ he glanced up. 

_"We should probably both start running soon. the chairman is here, and you tried to kill his son. my classmates are here, and I... exist."_

the creature laughed at this. _"You're strange,"_ he said, _"but I think I'll consider your words... bye for now, weird wolf."_

with that, the crocotta let out a loud bark, one that made his pack slowly get themselves to their feet and begin to follow. knowing how pathetically dumb these creatures were, he stopped a few of them on the way, telling them how to treat the wounds he'd given them, and that there was a great hospital on the other side of the city that wouldn't ask for details.

he chuckled when they didn't know what to respond with, most of them choking out a strange "th-thanks?"

he watched the pack leave, having to so he knew they wouldn't turn on his classmates, but he itched for them to move faster so he could do the same. he was panting from bloodloss now, and still surrounded by enemies. slowly though, the fury from before replaced itself with gut-wrenching dread, and once they'd disappeared into the distant treeline, he rose to his feet. he was so so tired. the night had worn him down, all the fear, all the action...

his muscles ached and his blinks were getting longer. he just hoped he still had the energy to get out of here.

best-case scenario, they wouldn't recognize him and he could shrug off suspicion somehow.

he tried to stay calm as he got ready to bolt, pausing only when a familiar voice registered in his brain. "...Karma."

His head whipped upm meeting the violet eyes of Gakushuu Asano, who was leaning heavily against his father.

...well there goes his best-case scenario. what was the worst-case scenario again?

that he gets murdered by his almost boyfriend? _wonderful_

he took a nervous step back as the other limped closer with his fathers help.

"It is you, I knew it. You weren't with the others..."

Karma couldn't read his tone and it scared him. he stepped back more.

"Karma..." the boy reached his hands out towards him, not moving anymore. Karma squirmed a little, eyes narrowed, but he couldn't resist the boy, he never could. he inched forward, just a little, muscles tensed to bolt.

"Karma, come here."

his body lowered, fear pulsing in his mind as his ears went back. he was... afraid of Asano. he was afraid in general. he feared not being afraid he'd always been afraid...

he was so sick of being afraid.

he crept quietly forward, just tired. tired, and scared, and just wanting to be safe.

Asano kept reaching towards him, and he kept moving, wanting so badly to just be held, taken to a place he could sleep soundly, anything after the torturous night he'd had.

it was when Asano's hands were only inches from his muzzle that it happened.

a sharp pain hit his temple and Karma yelped, jumping back. the students had come forward while he was distracted with Asano, all of them holding...

rocks. he's just gotten a rock thrown at him.

another was thrown, hitting his leg painfully, and another to his shoulder. Asano... no... he continued backing up, eyes flashing with hurt and betrayal as he caught Asano's eyes.

 _'I should have known. I did know. why the fuck did I even think...'_ he let out a mournful sound of despair as he turned tail and bolted, tears welling in his eyes. _'This always happens, what was I thinking!? Stupid useless FUCKING wolf! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

He ran as fast as his tired, injured legs could carry him, tears blurring his vision. he had to run, run for his life, just like always. ALWAYS.

He ran with branches whipping his body. he ran with his lungs burning and his bleeding wounds throbbing. he ran with monsters- students, he could smell it- chasing him, roaring angrily. He wondered if Asano was with them, and sobbed at the thought, running faster, until their angry voices faded, until his legs hurt too much to even stand on, and he collapsed mid-leap, losing control of his beaten body as it went crashing down a hillside.

he rolled, the noxious scent of the highway hitting him full in the face. the highway wasn't far from the warehouse. he wasn't far enough away.

his body slumped on the asphalt, and even then he tried to run, struggling to get to his feet.

"Karma!"

he whirled, terror gripping him, snarling even as he kneeled painfully, trembled on the road.

"Karma, fuck- what happened!?"

his blurred eyes finally zeroed in on the speaker, and he let out a rough sob of relief falling forward into the arms of his best friend. his form shifted as he fell, until he was back in his human form, shirtless, shaking, sobbing, and bleeding in Nagisa's arms. he couldn't even bring himself to care, his mind was fried, his body was fried, he was so scared... and so so tired.

he knew that Nagisa was speaking, but he couldn't hear the words. his mind was so... foggy and gone.

the last thing he heard was shouting, and Nagisa's furious, blood-chilling hiss as his arms tightened around him before the world slipped from his terrified fingers, and it all went black.


End file.
